


number neighbor

by lizamarri



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Texting, clarke has no idea that said barista is actually texting her right now, coffee shop AU, lexa is the cute barista clarke wants to bag, me when i'm writing this: DUMB DUMB GAYS OH MY GOD, number neighbor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizamarri/pseuds/lizamarri
Summary: [9:12]:hi number neighbor![9:17]:im borrrreeeed[9:19]:answer meeeeeeee[9:20]:omfg WHAT DO YOU WANT[9:20]:I DON’T KNOW A HIGHER GPA AND LESS ANXIETY I GUESS[9:20]:RIGHT NOW IM JUST BORED
Relationships: Anya & Lexa (The 100), Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Echo & Clarke Griffin, Emori & Clarke Griffin & Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes
Comments: 39
Kudos: 238





	number neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> i rewatched s3 and i cried a lot so here's my coping mechanism-- happy clexa
> 
> (also me writing this: FINALLY SOME LESBIANS)

**[9:12]:** hi number neighbor!

[9:13]: _who tf is this_

 **[9:13]:** :( mean

 **[9:13]:** i’m still glad you responded tho!!!!

[9:13]: _who r u and why r u texting me_

 **[9:13]:** we’re number neighbors!

[9:14]: _what._

 **[9:14]:** you know, number neighbors!

 **[9:14]:** our phone numbers are one digit apart at the end

[9:14]: _oh._

[9:14]: _is that all?_

 **[9:14]:** so rude.

 **[9:17]:** im borrrreeeed

 **[9:19]:** answer meeeeeeee

[9:20]: _omfg WHAT DO YOU WANT_

 **[9:20]:** I DON’T KNOW A HIGHER GPA AND LESS ANXIETY I GUESS

 **[9:20]:** RIGHT NOW IM JUST BORED

[9:21]: _sigh_

 **[9:21]:** did… you just write the word ‘sigh’

[9:21]: _you bet ur ass I did_

 **[9:22]:** THATS ADORABLE OMFG

[9:22]: _what r u, six?_

 **[9:22]:** add, like fourteen yrs

[9:22]: _you’re in college_

[9:22]: _...me too_

 **[9:22]:** NO WAY

[9:23]: _yes… yes way._

 **[9:23]:** what are the chances of that?

[9:23]: _i guess it is a low chance_

 **[9:23]:** are you a boy or a girl?

[9:24]: _girl._

 **[9:24]:** dope, me too.

 **[9:24]:** so what’s up with you? are you just naturally ticked off?

[9:24]: _nope_

[9:24]: _my body is in bitch mode cause i’m at the end of a six hour shift at a fucking coffee shop in the middle of my college campus_

[9:25]: _college kids are nice but they are all caffeine freaks and we have not stopped having customers a l l d a y_

[9:25]: _almost everyone is gone now, but i'm wiped out._

 **[9:25]:** oof

 **[9:26]:** omfg i’m in a coffee shop too

 **[9:26]:** the barista is v cute ngl

 **[9:26]:** def a ten

[9:26]: _i can’t help you with that._

 **[9:27]:** i didn’t ask?

[9:27]: _you were gonna_

 **[9:27]:** ...tru

 **[9:28]:** alright then. 

**[9:28]:** guess i’ll ask

 **[9:28]:** will you please help me bag the pretty bartender?

[9:28]: _i know absolutely jackshit about seducing men_

 **[9:28]:** well that doesn’t matter

 **[9:28]:** im bi, the cute barista is a girl

[9:29]: _what_

 **[9:29]:** people are gay, steven

[9:29]: _OKAY DO NOT MEME ME I WAS JUST A LITTLE SHOCKED_

 **[9:29]:** why?

[9:30] _i don’t know, i guess you talk like a straight girl._

 **[9:30]:** blech no thx

 **[9:30]:** anyway, barista. cute barista. 

**[9:30]:** time to get back on track

[9:31]: _i guess i’ve got nothing else to do._

[9:31]: _do you know she’s gay?_

 **[9:31]:** yea. i saw her making out with some other girl at a party last month

[9:31]: _...you have a crush on this girl don’t you_

[9:32]: _is that why you’re in a coffee shop at nine thirty?_

 **[9:32]:** SHE IS VERY CUTE IT'S JUST PEOPLE WATCHING NOTHING ILLEGAL

[9:32]: _you’re a disaster_

[9:32]: _and hate to break it to you, but intense staring and vague stalking constitutes a crush_

 **[9:33]:** I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH

 **[9:33]:** she’s just v pretty and so strong and once when she was running track she pulled up her shirt to wipe her forehead and ABS, SHE HAS ABS

 **[9:33]:** and she almost never smiles but when she does it’s fucking beautiful and AAAHHHHHH I CAN’T

 **[9:34]:** okay maybe i have a SMALL VERY SMALL crush

[9:34]: _...you think?_

 **[9:34]:** fine i have a crush

 **[9:35]:** ughh she’s just so pretty

 **[9:35]:** how does she make skinny jeans look so good?

 **[9:35]:** she’s been smiling at her phone for, like, the past half hour

 **[9:35]:** shit, what if she has a girlfriend?

[9:36]: _guess you won’t know until you ask_

 **[9:36]:** you really think I should ask her if she’s single?

[9:36]: _depends on how awkward you are_

 **[9:37]:** i’m not that awkward

[9:37]: _but do you get awkward around her?_

 **[9:37]:** ...maybe

[9:38]: _can you see me face palming_

[9:38]: _you’re impossible._

 **[9:38]:** WHAT, DO YOU NOT GET NERVOUS AROUND YOUR CRUSHES?

[9:38]: _i mean… not really?_

[9:39]: _guess i’m good at hiding it_

 **[9:39]:** SO UNFAIR

 **[9:39]:** asdfkjl can i just vent for a minute?

[9:39]: _sure, i guess_

[9:40]: _got nothing else to do, anyway_

[9:40]: _go ahead_

 **[9:40]:** OKAY SO LIKE

[9:40]: _oh no_

 **[9:41]:** SHE’S SO STRONG AND SMART AND ONCE I SAW HER THROW A TEN POUND WEIGHT LIKE FIVE YARDS SO THERE’S THAT

 **[9:41]** : SHE WEARS SKINNY JEANS ALL THE MCFREAKING TIME AND LET ME TELL YOU THIS GIRL HAS AN AMAZING ASS

 **[9:42]:** i mean,,,, all the working out does wonders

 **[9:42]:** she’s in track and sports and stuff so she’s fit as hell

[9:42]: _damn you’re really gone_

 **[9:42]:** SHE WRITES VERY NEAT TOO

 **[9:43]:** AND SHE HAS STUPID GREEN EYES AND BROWN HAIR AND LET ME TELL YOU I HAVE IMAGINED STARING INTO THOSE GREEN EYES SO MANY TIMES

 **[9:43]:** aldfjlkdj anyway

 **[9:43]:** any girls in your life, stranger?

[9:44]: _no_

[9:44]: _moving on,_

 **[9:44]:** HEY WAIT NO

 **[9:44]:** you,,,,, have a crush don’t you

[9:45]: _I DO NOT_

 **[9:45]:** omfg

 **[9:45]:** you teased me for my crush and???? you’re crushing on someone too???

 **[9:45]:** tell me about her RIGHT NOW

[9:46]: _no_

 **[9:46]:** :(

[9:46]: _ok fine_

[9:47]: _she’s got these stupid blue eyes and blonde hair and she has tons of friends who are all really nice people and hhhhhh_

[9:47]: _she looks like a storybook princess_

[9:47]: _stupid wavy hair_

[9:48]: _i think she has natural beach waves. how does she have natural beach waves?_

[9:48]: _and she comes to the cafe every day and just sits there for hours to do her homework? how am i supposed to work when this pretty girl is just sitting there?_

[9:49]: _she’s actually here right now, her hair’s in a messy bun and she’s smiling at her phone and oh god she’s so cute_

[9:49]: _how do jeans and a pink shirt look so good? how does she do that?_

[9:50]: _she’s so adorable there’s papers all over her table and i'm pretty sure that’s a bit of chocolate muffin in her hair._

 **[9:50]:** wait

 **[9:50]:** ...lexa?

[9:50]: _hang on a sec she just looked at me_

[9:50]: _blue eyes, blue eyes alert WOMAN DOWN_

[9:50]: ... _wait, oh my god_

[9:50]: _holy shit_

[9:51]: _there’s no way_

[9:51]: _clarke?_

She’s right. There’s no goddamn way.

Clarke looks up from her phone, towards Lexa, then back to her phone again. “Oh my god,” she whispers. She tucks her phone into her pocket with trembling hands. “Oh my _god.”_

Clarke stumbles from her chair so fast she almost falls over. Sure enough, a bit of chocolate muffin falls out of her hair. She trots to the barista counter and lays her hands flat on it. “Lexa?”

The other girl is just staring blankly. Those beautiful green eyes are wide and shocked.

Clarke cocks her head. “You think I’m cute?”

“Oh my god,” Lexa gasps, her voice nothing more than a whisper. “You want to stare into my eyes?”

Clarke blushes. “Wait,” she splutters, “no, that’s-- Lexa, stop laughing!”

Despite the shock, Lexa is indeed starting to laugh. White teeth poke out from behind pink lips as the laugh morphs into a grin, which settles into a smile. 

“So, I’m the reason you’re here for four hours a day?”

Clarke winces. “Would you believe me if I said the service was just really good?”

“No,” Lexa says, biting her lip and _this girl is too damn adorable._

“Oh god,” Clarke groans. “I just told you _everything--”_

“What, like you think it’s hot that I’m strong?” Lexa laughs. She takes Clarke’s wrist with gentle fingers, and lays her hand flat against her stomach. “I think you said the abs were a big thing too.”

“Oh, god,” Clarke whispers. She wiggles her fingers a little, feeling across the dips and raises of hard flesh. “Lexa, you are setting my standards _way_ too high.”

“You know, I would ask you for your number,” Lexa admits. “But I already have it.” She leans across the counter. “Wanna go on a date?”

Clarke swallows her shock, and grins. “Yes, please.”

* * *

“I HAVE A DATE WITH CLARKE FUCKING GRIFFIN!” Lexa shrieks the minute she steps foot inside the house. Everyone tumbles out of the living room like she’s just told them there’s a tornado warning. 

“Lexa, what the fuck!” Anya laughs. 

“I’ve got a date!” Lexa shrieks. “She’s adorable and pretty and she likes my eyes and I think she almost fainted when she put a hand on my abs!”

“A hand on your abs?” Echo asks, vaguely confused. “Is this, like, a lesbian thing? I don’t lay my hands on too many boys' abs.”

“Well, now we match,” Lexa shrugs, dropping her back and crashing on the couch. “You’ve got Griffin, you’ve got his partner in crime.”

Anya sits on one side, Echo on the other. Niylah drapes herself over an armchair. “God, I wish I could get a date with Griffin.”

“Suck it, Niy!” Lexa crows. “Oh my god, I could lift a million rocks.”

“Ladies and gentleman, this is called a whipped lesbian,” Anya mumbles under her breath. “Take notes.”

Lexa hits her with a pillow. “So, does anyone want to watch anything?”

“Is that it?” Echo asks. “You’ve got a date with the girl you’ve been prattling on about for a year, and that’s it?”

“I did a lot of my freaking out already, believe it or not.”

Anya shrugs. She lunges for Niylah, tearing the remote from her head. “Gimme that, we’re watching West Wing.”

“No we’re not!”

“Yes, we are! Shut up and watch!”

* * *

“I think I’m gonna fucking pass out,” Clarke gasps the second she steps through the door. She’s lucky enough to rent out a house on campus with five other girls, so at least there’s no cramped dorm rooms to worry about. She needs a _comfortable_ space to have her existential freak out, thank you very much.

“Clarke?” Raven asks. 

Emori pops up at her elbow and gasps. “Holy shit, what happened to you? Did you get mugged? Are you ok?”

It’s like she’s moving through honey. “I… have a date,” she slurs. 

“What?”

Octavia and Harper tumble down the stairs. “Is she ok?” Harper asks feverishly. “It looks like she’s going to pass out!”

“I have a date,” Clarke mumbles again. “I… I have a date!” She shrieks, popping up like she’s been electrocuted.

“Wait, Clarke, are you drunk?”

She waves away Octavia’s question. “I have a date!” she crows for the third time. “I have a date with _Lexa Woods!”_

“What the _FUCK!”_ Raven shrieks. “Clarke--”

“She let me put my hand on her abs,” Clarke whispers. “It was… awesome.”

“She’s in full crush mode,” Octavia laughs. “God, this is too good. Are you finally admitting it now? That you’re crushing on her?”

“Duh!” Clarke calls. “Oh god, her eyes are so pretty,” Clarke growns. “So pretty.” She lets Raven shove her on the couch. Clarke grabs a pillow and squeezes it tight.

“So,” Raven mumbles, collapsing on the couch. Emori rolls her eyes playfully and flops down between Octavia and Harper. 

“You've got a date with Lexa Woods,” Octavia finishes Raven’s statement. “Resident track and athletic star. Hottest girl in school, and I’m straight. Thoughts?”

“I think I just won the fucking lottery,” Clarke breathes. “She thinks my hair is nice and my eyes are pretty and I look good in jeans.”

“How did you finally get off your ass and bag her?” Emori questions. “Last I checked, you were still denying that you even had a crush on her.”

“Okay,” Clarke says, wiggling into a more comfortable position to explain her story. “You know that neighbor thing? So, I texted my number neighbor in the cafe.”

“You were in the cafe again?” Harper sighs. “Clarke, that’s called _stalking.”_

“People watching!” Clarke corrects hotly. “Anyway, so I texted my number neighbor. She’s also a college student, and we started talking about stuff, and I mentioned the cute barista who I was maybe a little in love with. I vented like the hopeless romantic I am about her stunning eyes and pretty hair and all that shit, and then--” Clarke pauses to take a breath. “This girl starts talking about her crush too, who is apparently smiling at her phone with a messy bun and blue eyes and she talks about this girl’s beach waves and nice friends-- I think Lexa likes you all, by the way-- and then she talks about how this girl is in front of her _right now,_ wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans and I asked if she was Lexa.”

Raven blinks. “Your life is a romance novel. Continue.”

“Anyway, it takes her a second to get it, but she asks if I really want to stare into her eyes, it was adorable--”

“Clarke,” Emori laughs. “You--”

“Said that in the text conversation? Yeah, embarrassingly.” Clarke shrugs. “But… apparently it worked, because we have a date this Friday.”

“Oh my god,” Octavia breathes. “What are you going to wear?”

“Octavia, wait--”

“Nope!” The girl shrieks. “I’m gonna go find you something to wear!” She runs up the stairs, probably towards Clarke’s closet.

“Just leave her,” Harper mutters. “She doesn’t get like this often, might as well enjoy it.”

Clarke can’t stop grinning. 

She has a date with Lexa Woods. _Lexa Woods._

Because of that, not much else matters.

**Author's Note:**

> ...should i continue? i'm thinking about continuing.
> 
> please give me comments I CRAVE THE SERATONIN


End file.
